Your third is your own
by December Ice Star
Summary: Both the child and the man turned to her and Hazelle was shocked to see two pairs of matching blue eyes staring back at her. She had always assumed the eyes had come from Katniss' mother but now…


**DISCLAIMER - The saying is not mine. I got it from a fanfic written by Sintari, I just used the saying, I wrote this whole shebang myself. That said, on with the story.**

* * *

**Your third is your own**

* * *

_Your first child is lost to duty, and your second to despair, but your third is your own._

Hazelle thought it odd for this to cross her mind while getting her eldest granddaughter ready for her wedding. The beautiful girl was named Rose. Her long dark hair and light grey eyes along with delicate features made her the most beautiful girl on District Twelve.

Her parents were poor though, making her poor as well. When she was born, Hazelle had been happy but also a little sad for the life full of hunger and hard work she would undoubtedly have. She was wrong though. Her beauty had caught the eye of the butcher's son, a very rich man even among those from the Town. The boy was good looking a well, if a little too well behaved.

Hazelle knew Rose didn't love him, but the girl was aware that such a match would secure food and safety for her parents and brothers. She tried to talk her out of accepting his proposal but she just schooled her expression and said with a cold, emotionless voice that she loved him. Hazelle let her believe she had actually bought that pathetic lie.

She saw Katniss smooth the wrinkles out of her daughter's blue dress. Gray was starting to make its way into her dark hair but she aged with grace and accepted it. It was braided behind her back, as always.

The Hawthorn matriarch had been thrilled to see her boy married to this strong, hard working girl. They would be good for each other, she had thought. But they had burned too brightly, too fast. They were both like fire, fierce and when not controlled, destructive. Anger and resentment was a constant in their marriage. They didn't split up, they kept a united front for their kids even when the love that had once united them had long burned out.

Hazelle turned her eyes to Abraham, her son's second child. Such an angry boy he was, always scowling and glaring. His stormy gray eyes were always filled with loathing, especially when he looked at his older sister. She didn't understand why he hated Rose so much; he had never spoken of it, not even to her. He was very close to her and when they were sitting on her kitchen with a cup of tea was the only time he actually smiled. She worried for her beloved grandson.

Leena had smiled at her when she entered the room, her chubby little hands clapping in delight. She had a gentle, trusting nature. While Katniss finished the intricate braids on Rose's hair, Leena jumped down of the chair she was sitting in and hugged her legs. Hazelle lowered herself and gently patted her head. Leena smiled again; she had been a late baby, unexpected.

Katniss' face lit up when she carried her daughter, cradling her between her arms. She rubbed her nose against Leena's and grinned gently.

Hazelle congratulated her granddaughter half-heartedly, after being witness to the toasting. Gale shook hands with the butcher and you could see the tension between them. Almost all of District Twelve was there, most of the Seam along with pretty much all Town. There was an invisible but obvious line between both social classes. The only one breaking it was the baker that crouched down to pick Leena up from the ground.

"Oh you don't have to do that Mr. Mellark."

Both the child and the man turned to her and Hazelle was shocked to see two pairs of matching blue eyes staring back at her. She had always assumed the eyes had come from Katniss' mother but now…

"It's no problem, Mrs. Hawthorn." The corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the same smile her granddaughter had.

Hazelle forced her face to relax and approached. He lifted Leena with his strong, calloused hands and grinned at her.

"Let's take you back to your mommy, all right?" He made his way through the Seam people, which looked at him oddly and let him pass. He stopped in front of Katniss and without looking at her, gave her his daughter. His hand lingered a moment too long in hers, before letting go and returning to his wife.

Hazelle went to stand next to Katniss and said as quietly as possibly,

"She has his father's smile."

To her credit, the hunter didn't even look worried. She just adjusted the girl in her arms and turned her head slightly towards Gale, before speaking softly.

"Your third is your own."


End file.
